


Dizzy Hurricane

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "Nice dick, by the way."





	Dizzy Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> title from backseat serenade by all time low

“Hey Murphy,” Raven calls from where she’s stood on the bar, “Can you go and get me some packing tape from the closet?”

“Can’t you do it? I’m busy.”

She doesn’t turn to look at him, but he knows she’s rolling her eyes. “I would go get it myself except the fact that I’m holding up the banner and I need the packing tape to keep it up in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Fine,” he says and huffs dramatically, pushing himself up from his seat and putting his half-made banner on the chair. “Closet in the back, right?”

“You mean the only closet in the bar?” Raven questions and he just shrugs even though she still can’t see him. He lets himself behind the bar and pushes open the door behind it. “Thank you.”

He flips her off as he walks just for the hell of it, letting the door slam behind him as he makes his way over to the closet. He doesn’t really know where the packing tape is in the closet or what’s in the closet, but he imagines it can’t be hard to figure that out. So what he really doesn’t expect to see when he opens the door is Echo with her shirt unbuttoned and hands on a half-naked Bellamy. Oh and that’s Bellamy’s dick.

That’s… _something._

And by something he means a very nice sight that he needs to stop looking away, but he can’t because wow they’re both really attractive and he can feel his own dick hardening just from looking at it. He presses his legs together and takes a deep breath.

“Really? You’re hooking up in a closet while we organize your sister’s surprise party?” he asks in a shaky voice, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Bellamy’s cock. Bell has the decency to look sheepish at least while Echo just smirks at him. He tries his hardest not to squirm under her gaze. “Of course you are, okay, uh Raven needs some packing tape so if you could uh just pass me that, I’ll let you get back to uh _that_.”

“You okay there, Murphy? You look a little hot,” Echo says and her smirk widens.

He runs his hand through hair, trying to find something to look at other than them (and failing) as he mutters, “You’re the one with your shirt open.”

She raises an eyebrow and her gaze narrows. “What was that?”

“Uh,” he stutters out, his eyes widening. He does squirm then. “Nothing.”

“Good boy."

He whimpers. _Fuck._

“You want to join us, Murphy?” Bellamy asks and Murphy’s eyes snap to him. Bell smirks, “There’s plenty of room in here.”

 _Yes_ , he thinks but shakes his head. “I uh, Raven would kill me if I did since I’d be uh leaving her hanging.”

“That’s too bad,” Echo says and it sounds a bit like she’s cooing at him and it surprises him to realize that he likes it. “Maybe we can catch you later.”

“Um, okay,” he says and has to stop himself from adding the word _mistress_ to the end of his sentence. He grips the closet door handle to try and compose himself a little. “I’ll just uh, I’ll close this and let you get back to it, yeah, okay… uh nice dick, by the way.”

His cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he shuts the door and walks away as fast as he can, feeling a little dizzy. That was surreal and he knows his boxers are wet with pre-come. He pushes his hair out of his face and leans against the door to the bar, taking a deep breath.

He’s three deep breaths out when he realizes he still doesn’t have packing tape. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
